


Travis' Obsession (Not on Katie)

by TheBringerOfLove



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBringerOfLove/pseuds/TheBringerOfLove
Summary: When Travis gets a weird obsession and Katie gets jealous, will Travis be able to save himself?
Relationships: Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll
Kudos: 34





	Travis' Obsession (Not on Katie)

Katie sighed when she heard Travis scream from the garage. For the last few days, Travis had been touching up an old Volvo that he had bought for $200 from a man that was moving away. Katie had also found Travis's love for old cars endearing and quite cute, but she was seriously questioning that every time she heard Travis scream from the garage. But she had to admit, although slightly reluctantly, that she was extremely excited for the Volvo to get fixed. Although she never loved cars and she thought that anyone that loved cars was slightly geeky, Travis was doing quite well and she couldn't wait for the car to run. 

As she made a few sandwiches and iced tea for the both of them, she thought about the argument that they had when they found the car. They had been driving up the windy road that their house was on and they were discussing Percy's strange addiction to pickles when Travis suddenly stopped the car. 

"Travis?"

"Katie, you know how much you love me?"

"Yes...?"

"Can we please buy that Volvo? Please?"

Katie immediately looked away, knowing that looking at Travis would immediately make her collapse. 

"No."

"Please!"

She glanced over and she knew she made a mistake. She caved and the next thing she knew, they had a Volvo being towed to their house. 

"You are testing my patience with you."

"You won't regret it!"

And the next thing she knew, Travis had been spending every single free moment trying to touch it up. Luckily, well, she didn't know what was lucky about the car. As said before, she didn't care about cars and so whenever Travis went on one of his car rants, she tuned him out. She missed Travis' antics in the house and she was slightly upset about that the car taking Travis away from her. She knew it sounded ridiculous, but she didn't like sharing Travis because he had too many girlfriends (and a few boyfriends), and she didn't want to lose him anytime soon. She gave the sandwiches and tea to Travis but she didn't bother to eat with him. She just went to their room and slept and she realized in the morning that Travis had never even joined her. She choked up a bit and went downstairs to see Travis just sleeping in the car. She turned away and made breakfast. She left it on the car's hood and she just left. She went to the bathroom and started to cry a bit. Travis never arrived to comfort her. 

She was annoyed for the whole day, annoyed that the Volvo was taking away her boyfriend, annoyed why he never seemed to notice her issues. The next day, however, Travis was done with the car. And that night, Katie hugged him tighter than she usually would. He complied and snuggled with her before sleeping. The next morning, she was woken up early by Travis and she was dragged into the Volvo, the place she least wanted to be. But she and Travis drove up the windy road into a small mountain road He pulled off in a small area to the side of the road, and they left the car. The cold morning air bit at her skin, but she followed Travis to a small area. They could see for miles. Then, she realized why Travis dragged her out here. The Sun peeked out from the mountains and she smiled. Of course, Travis, the world's worst and best boyfriend, took her out to the mountains to see the sunrise. But then she realized something. Travis was much more fiddly than he normally was. He kept on looking over at Katie, and she finally asked, "What do you need?"

"Well, um, Katie, uh -"

"What?"

"Never mind, it's not important."

"Okay..."

She refocused on the sunrise and marveled at its beauty. 

"That's beautiful," she said, breathless. 

"Like you..." Travis mumbled.

She blushed, and when he noticed that, Travis blushed heavily as well. 

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Look, Katie, I can't hold anymore. I love you a lot and I've been meaning to ask you for months, and I'm really bad at speeches, so can you please ignore that? Anyways, I brought you here so I don't have any distractions. So Katie Gardner, will you marry me? Please?"

She was shocked and speechless. She didn't respond and Travis was turning a shade of red that she didn't think possible. 

"Of course! Yes! Yes! Travis! Yes!"

He grinned and hugged her and they kissed. 

"Now that you can't kill me, is it okay for me to tell you that we are kinda lost?"

"Travis!"

**Author's Note:**

> R&R!


End file.
